1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS) and in particular to security policy enforcement within information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Modern information handling systems, such as personal computers, support a wide range of environmental sensors that have practical applications for a customer. Most customers are familiar with these sensors through software interfaces or applications that provide some useful functionality based on data gathered from the sensors. Security, specifically endpoint security, is a critical component of a customer enterprise solution and there is an opportunity to provide an enhanced customer experience by combining the capabilities provided by onboard hardware sensors and the fulfillment of common security enforcement needs. However, there are significant security challenges involved in utilizing information provided by the various separate software and hardware components of the information handling system.